Switch
by JustDanny
Summary: Una poción, un par de besos, y Severus Snape -no muy recuperado del morreo con Sirius en Navidad- acabará por volverse loco. En serio. O un cliché como otro cualquiera: Cambio de cuerpos Secuela de Oh, la Navidad; R/S, J/L y -¡oh!- R/J, L/S. O algo así.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: para mi eterno desconsuelo, nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas: ¿secuela de ¡Oh, la Navidad!? ¿En serio existe eso? Bueno, pues esto, si no lo es, es lo más parecido que vais a encontrar; obviamente, no es necesario leer la otra historia, pero resultaría curioso. Más aún si dejáis rr, que le hacen falta.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Switch**

James Potter estaba, indudablemente, preparado para cualquier cosa imaginable.

Lo que vio no lo era.

Incrédulo, se acercó a Lily Evans, _su _Lily, y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella respondió con un manotazo.

Este simple hecho, de haber sucedido antes de Navidades, no le habría sorprendido. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Pero es que llevaban ya tres meses saliendo, y hacía una semana que James no la cagaba, y, en serio, ¿a qué venía ese golpe?

-¿Lily? –Preguntó, inseguro- ¿Qué es lo que…?

-No soy Lily –contestó la pelirroja, con un bufido. James estuvo a punto de dudarlo, pero el bofetón aún estaba fresco en su memoria, así que se conformó con poner cara de póquer. Así a lo mejor salía ileso de esta-. Soy Remus.

En fin. Como muchos sabrán, ser un mago tiene estas cosas. Cosas como varitas mágicas y pociones, y cambios de look inexplicables y definitivamente poco favorecedores (al menos, para la mejilla de James Potter, que empezaba a ponerse roja).

Después de esta declaración, hecha en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo en la torre de Gryffindor, todos parecieron congelarse. Bueno, todos excepto el _otro _Remus, el que sí que se parecía a Remus y que había entrado justo detrás de la pelirroja (ahora Remus) en la susodicha habitación.

-Bueno, Potter, ¿no vas a decir nada? –si lo de antes le había asustado, por supuesto, ahora James estaba aterrado. Porque ese tono (condescendiente y medio cariñoso, y nada, nada masculino) acababa de salir de la boca de uno de sus mejores amigos.

No podría volver a mirar a Remus de la misma forma, desde luego.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –por lo visto, el de reacción más rápida aquí era Peter. Normalmente, claro está, no lo habría sido (por lo general James y Sirius eran los inteligentes, o los que intentaban parecerlo), pero la situación lo requería. Con las bocas abiertas como las tenían, sus amigos habrían tardado medio siglo en conseguir articular algo.

-Una poción… -empezó Remus (en el cuerpo de Lily, obvio). Peter enarcó una ceja, confuso, en un gesto que recordaba mucho a Severus Snape. Excepto por la confusión, claro.

-¿Una poción? Se supone que Lily es experta en Pociones, es imposible que… -antes de terminar la frase, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Lily era fabulosa con las Pociones, claro, de eso no había duda; no había más que ver cómo la trataba Slughorn.

Pero Remus era otro caso.

De vez en cuando, Peter se preguntaba cómo es que Slughorn había dejado a Remus Lupin hacer Pociones en sexto y séptimo. Oh, había pasado los exámenes, por supuesto, pero únicamente porque eran teóricos. La parte práctica no era lo suyo; Peter recordaba perfectamente el miedo en los ojos del viejo Horace cuando leía su nombre en la lista, al empezar cada curso. Al principio lo había achacado a la licantropía, por supuesto. Luego había visto a Remus en acción.

-¡Fue culpa suya! –se quejó Lily, en ese momento. Con la voz y el cuerpo de Moony, por supuesto, lo que lo hacía todo rarísimo- Remus insistió en que le ayudara, y estaba haciéndolo todo bien, pero entonces…

-¿Qué ha dicho Slughorn? –inquirió James, ya salido de su trance- ¿Ha encontrado un… antídoto?

La cabeza pelirroja de Lily Evans negó.

-Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta –suspiró. James, extrañamente, encontró este suspiro de lo más sexy. Bueno, sexy antes de darse cuenta de que, técnicamente, era _Remus Lupin_ el que lo había emitido.

-No sé qué es lo que ha salido mal –murmuró la voz de Remus, en un tono totalmente Lily. Prácticamente sincronizados, ambas víctimas se dejaron caer en la cama más cercana, derrotados.

James sintió el impulso de abrazar entonces a su pelirroja favorita. Y lo hizo.

Ese gesto le ganó dos miradas asesinas.

-¡James! –protestó Remus. En el cuerpo de Lily- ¡Lils es ella, no yo! –y señaló a su propio cuerpo. La situación empezaba a ser realmente grotesca, en serio. Sólo faltaba que Sirius Black…

¡THUD!

… se desmayara.

&&&&&&&

-Muy bien –empezó James-, este es el plan: mientras Sirius –y golpeó cariñosamente en el hombro a su mejor amigo, que, extremadamente pálido, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse-, Peter y yo buscamos la solución, vosotros os concentraréis en actuar como si no pasara nada, ¿vale?

La respuesta no llegó precisamente rápida.

-¿Y para dormir?

Bueno, esa era, ciertamente, una gran pregunta. Curiosa. Pero James Potter estaba preparado para todo.

-Los dos aquí. Nosotros ya lo sabemos –se explicó, ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó Lily. No le gustó ni un pelo; le quedaba mucho mejor cuando tenía los ojos verdes-, y de todas formas, Lils, no creo que…

-Remus –la (anteriormente) pelirroja se volvió hacia su cuerpo, amenazante-, como no vayas a dormir a _mi _habitación –y algo en su tono hizo estremecerse al resto de presentes- te aseguro que lo lamentarás. Y mucho.

Para cuando terminó la frase, obviamente, Remus Lupin (en el cuerpo de Lily Evans) estaba temblando, y sólo acertó a decir, con una voz pequeñita y tímida:

-Va… vale.

Y es que debe de ser una experiencia traumática, eso de que tu propio cuerpo te amenace.

-¡Ey, Evans, nada de chantaje! –por suerte, esto pareció devolver la vida a Sirius Black, que se apresuró a saltar en defensa de su… amigo con derecho a roce.

El término _novio _era demasiado fuerte, al parecer. Incluso para tipos que no se separaban ni para ir al baño.

-¡Déjala, Sirius! –protestó James, poniéndose delante de la pelirroja. Pelirroja que, como ya hemos dicho, no era ni más ni menos que un licántropo adolescente.

El empujón llevó a James Potter al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Basta! –la voz de Peter sonó extrañamente imponente, en ese instante. Probablemente sería un efecto del momento; al fin y al cabo, era el único que había logrado mantener la calma- Remus, Lily tiene razón; lo mejor será que nadie sospeche nada. Tendréis que hacer vida normal… Bueno, la vida normal del otro… hasta que averigüemos cómo deshacer este lío, ¿bien?

Los cuatro asintieron.

-Pues nada. Ahora sólo queda empezar.

&&&&&&

La siguiente semana transcurrió más o menos normalmente. Es decir, todo lo normalmente que se podía, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un castillo lleno de magos cotillas. Y puede que la situación en que se encontraban no ayudase mucho tampoco al concepto de _normalidad_.

El… "accidente" había ocurrido un miércoles por la tarde; para el viernes, medio Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de que sucedía algo extraño con los chicos y chicas Gryffindor.

Estaba, por ejemplo, la escenita de la misma noche del miércoles, cuando, para sorpresa de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin intentó colarse en su habitación. Por suerte, una de ellas actuó rápido; de alguna manera, consiguió encantar las escaleras para que se convirtieran en tobogán cuando algún chaval intentaba subir. Después de esto, claro, el tal Lupin se ganó algunas miradas rencorosas por parte del resto de chicos, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

Y, si eso parece extraño, peor aún fue la imagen en el cuarto de los chicos, cuando Lily Evans, descarada y haciéndose la tonta, entró en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y empezó a desvestirse delante de ellos. A James Potter hubo que llevarle a la enfermería (un casi-ataque al corazón), pero Peter Pettigrew encontró esto de lo más interesante.

Luego, por supuesto, las clases. ¿Remus Lupin sin responder en Defensa? ¿Lily Evans haciendo explotar los calderos en Pociones? La verdad, esto empezaba a oler un poco a quemado, especialmente por culpa del resto de Merodeadores, que se tomaban estos pequeños cambios como si fuera algo corriente, como si no se dieran cuenta.

A Severus Snape esa actitud le resultaba más que sospechosa.

Fue por eso por lo que empezó a seguirles. Bueno, por eso y porque iban a la misma clase, pero básicamente da igual. El mismo viernes por la mañana, de camino a Transformaciones, decidió que tenía que averiguar qué pasaba.

Severus siempre había sido un chico hábil, para algunas cosas. No llamar la atención, por ejemplo, y espiar, aunque no tenía intenciones de utilizar estas habilidades en el futuro. Ninguna de las dos.

Así que le resultó relativamente fácil seguir a los Gryffindor, que, como siempre, se desviaron del camino normal y decidieron buscar atajos (atajos que, por cierto, les harían llegar tarde, pero, ¿quién era él para entender las absurdas mentes de los Gryffies?) prácticamente desiertos.

Una vez en uno de los pasillos, sin embargo, Lily Evans dejó de andar.

-¿Qué pasa? –para sorpresa de Severus, no fue el pegajoso de Potter el que preguntó esto, sino el igualmente pegajoso Black. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Evans era la novia del primero (por desgracia).

-Nada –murmuró Lily, con voz extrañamente queda y pensativa-. Creí que había oído algo –oh, oh-, pero me lo habré imaginado.

Severus casi dejó escapar un suspiro. Por qué poco. ¿Quién imaginaba que Evans iba a tener tan buen oído?

-Estás un poco paranoico, en serio –y Severus Snape parpadeó cinco, seis, diez veces después de esto, porque Sirius Black estaba _besando_ a Lily Evans. En la boca. Sin recato alguno, y la pelirroja le devolvía el beso, y esto era demasiado extraño incluso para los Gryffindor.

Aunque no tanto como el hecho de que, a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de Potter, nadie dijera una palabra para evitarlo.

Desde luego, pensó Severus, mientras se alejaba corriendo de allí, los Gryffindor eran una especie aparte.

&&&&&&&

Sirius lo estaba disfrutando.

Bueno, no es que le hiciese mucha gracia, en realidad, todo este asunto de los cambios de cuerpo y tal, pero el hecho era que Remus seguía siendo su Remus, tuviese el aspecto que tuviese, y la ventaja de besar al cuerpo de Evans radicaba en poder ver la cara de James, después. Así que sí, Sirius estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

Al cabo de un par de (decenas de) minutos, sin embargo, y justo cuando empezaba a rozar con los labios una parte de Moony que antes _no_ tenía, Evans se hartó. Había estado con los otros dos hasta entonces, jugando una partidita rápida de snap explosivo mientras hacían tiempo para llegar tarde a Transformaciones (tradición; mejor no preguntar) y escandalizar debidamente a McGonnagall, pero al parecer la partida había terminado.

-¡Black! ¡Sigue siendo mi cuerpo! –protestó. Bueno, no es que fuese una protesta realmente convincente, claro, pero era un intento- Vale que os beséis, pero. quita. los. labios. de. ahí –y prácticamente le arrancó su preciosa melena, del tirón.

Remus abrió los ojos, y gimió un poco, en protesta.

-¡Lils! –murmuró, exasperado.

-Remus… -y, en serio, la mirada marca Evans en unos ojos como los de Remus Lupin debería estar prohibida. Al menos, eso pensaba Sirius, que no sabía si encontrarlo adorable o escalofriante.

-Vamos, en serio. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo con James, ¿sabes? –y, antes de que nadie se fijara en lo bizarro de la propuesta y de la situación en general, volvió a besar a Sirius.

James estaba hasta las narices.

-Vale ya los dos, ¿no? –por supuesto, su legítima propuesta fue ignorada a favor de más besuqueo y, ¿era eso Sirius metiéndole mano a Lil… a Remus?- ¡Basta!

Los separó como buenamente pudo, sonrojado y un poco… excitado. Más que nada porque la camisa de Remus estaba ligeramente abierta, y, aunque estuviese hablando de su amigo, el cuerpo seguía siendo el de Lily.

-James, en serio, si sigues así de aburrido te saldrán arrugas –comentó Sirius. Remus se lo tomó algo más en serio.

-Prongs, no soy Lily, ¿vale? Déjanos en paz –lo dijo casi con un gruñido, aunque un gruñido muy sexy en boca de la pelirroja-. Y, si tanto te molesta, haz tú lo mismo –y señaló a la misma Lily, que se había apoyado en la pared y procuraba fijar la atención en cualquier cosa que no fuese _su_ cuerpo y la forma en que Black lo manoseaba.

Por supuesto, incluso James podía ver la lógica en eso. Es decir, la poca lógica que había.

Con un suspiro, se acercó a Lily-Remus, y le pasó una mano por los hombros. No era, ni mucho menos, la misma sensación que hacerlo con el cuerpo de ella; para empezar, Remus era más alto. Para seguir, era un tío. Y, para terminar, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era casi como… incesto. Sí, algo así.

-Lily…

_Vamos, James. Si aguantaste un morreo de Sirius, puedes hacerlo. Vamos. Vamos. Vaaaamos._

-Lils… -y ella le miró, y, por un instante, a James no le importó del todo que no fuese el cuerpo adecuado. Y la besó.

Cerraron los ojos, se exploraron.

El beso en sí fue maravilloso. Diferente, por supuesto, pero fantástico. Electrizante, casi; los labios no eran tan suaves como tendrían que haber sido, y quizás el conjunto raspaba un poco, pero era Lily, Lily a pesar de todo, y James se olvidó de lo demás y se rindió a la sensación, se dejó llevar. Labios y saliva, tanteos tímidos al principio, más seguros después, y el aire ya no parecía necesario, y entonces…

Entonces Peter empezó a aplaudir.

-En serio, fabuloso –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Me alegro por vosotros y tal, pero me temo que McGonnagall nos espera.

* * *

**En serio, ¿reviews? **

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas**: jo, dos meses sin actualizar esta historia. No creo que nadie se acuerde de qué iba, ¿no? En fin, más vale tarde que nunca, dicen. Así que aquí está; espero que resulte un poco más interesante que la primera parte, o que -por lo menos- haya merecido un poco la pena esperar. Reviews serán bien recibidos, y probablemente hagan espabilar a la autora.

* * *

**Switch**

Se sentía realmente extraña –extraño, ahora-, durmiendo en esa cama. Para empezar, por ejemplo, estaba los ruidos; en el cuarto de las chicas no solía escucharse nada, a esas horas, pero aquí… aquí era distinto. Sirius hablaba en sueños; Peter roncaba un poco. Y James… James parecía estar jugando un partido de quidditch. Uno bastante movido.

Por supuesto, podría ser peor. Podrían haberse olvidado de ella –de él- y haber empezado a… bueno, a _eso._ Lo había leído en miles de libros, lo de que los chicos se tocaban antes de dormir. Como muchas chicas, había pensado, pero se lo imaginaba todo más ruidoso. Y, a pesar de todo lo que había compartido con James –que, pensándolo bien, tampoco era tanto-, creía poder sobrevivir sin saber ese tipo de cosas sobre Sirius. O Peter. O cualquier otro chico. Remus incluido.

Cerró los ojos. Una semana, llevaban así, y nada había cambiado. Bueno, o quizás un poco sí. La gente, por ejemplo, había dejado de mirarles, a Remus y a ella como si les hubiese crecido otra cabeza; conseguían comportarse con normalidad, o casi, la mayor parte del día. Pero James estaba raro, y Lily no sabía por qué. Bueno, seguramente el que tu novia ocupe el cuerpo de uno de tus mejores amigos debía de ser desconcertante, claro, pero era algo más. Ni siquiera la miraba, a veces.

Sirius no se lo había tomado tan mal.

Un ruido al otro lado de las cortinas la obligó a abrir los ojos; la voz de Sirius la sobresaltó.

-¿Puedo pasar? –y debería haber dicho que no, por supuesto, pero abrió la cortina y le hizo un hueco, y le sintió, más que verlo, tenderse en el colchón y acercarse poco a poco, el cuerpo cálido y un poco tenso, la respiración fuerte, cansada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, le acarició un poco la cabeza; Sirius olía bien, a hombre y a sueño y a sexo –sobre todo a sexo-, y Lily lo acercó a su cuerpo casi sin quererlo.

-Te echo de menos -murmuró el moreno; Lily supo que no era para ella, esa frase, aunque se lo susurrara al oído, que iba dirigida a otro. Y eso estaba bien, por supuesto: el cuerpo de Remus, la cama de Remus, el beso…

Los labios de Sirius eran suaves, lentos, sensuales; Lily abrió los suyos –los de Remus- sólo un poco, le dejó explorar su boca antes de reaccionar, y besar también. Gimieron juntos; las reacciones eran extrañas, en este cuerpo, más súbitas, pero igual de intensas. Se exploraron uno al otro, y Lily mordió la almohada para no gritar, gruñir, aullar, y se sintió sucia y traidora y se durmió abrazada a Sirius.

Y podría haber sido un sueño, pensó, al despertar, ojos aún cerrados. Podría haber sido un sueño, demasiado vívido quizás, si todo en ella, esa mañana, no oliera tanto a Sirius.

* * *

La vida no era fácil siendo un hombre lobo. No, la vida no era fácil, y Remus estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a ella. Además, no había muchas cosas que pudieran ser peores que transformarte en un bicho peludo y destrozarte a ti mismo una vez al mes, ¿no?

Ah, pobre ingenuo.

A la semana y media del-Cambio-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado, más o menos, Remus Lupin descubrió que había cosas aún peores que la licantropía. Un buen ejemplo: las hormonas.

-Esto es horrible –murmuró el cuerpo de Lily Evans, golpeándose la cabeza repetidamente contra la mesa del Gran Comedor sin razón aparente. El cuerpo de Remus Lupin le dirigió una mirada compasiva desde el otro lado de la mesa, sentado junto a Sirius. _Su _Sirius, pensó, sin avisar, el cerebro alojado en el cuerpo de la pelirroja-. Genial –musitó-. Ahora, celos.

-Relájate un poco, ¿quieres? Estás llamando la atención de todo el mundo –protestó James. Eso, obviamente, le sentó bastante mal a Remus/cuerpo de Lily, que gruñó y se levantó de la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Piérdete, Potter –casi gritó. Y entonces sí: medio Gran Comedor se volvió hacia ellos, algunos con suspiros de alivio (ey; que Lily Evans hubiese decidido salir con James Potter era, para muchos, un signo de que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca. A lo mejor ahora se retrasaba), otros con expresión de asombro. Agobiado y furioso –sin motivo claro-, el cuerpo de Lily Evans salió dando un portazo. Una hazaña considerable, si se tiene en cuenta que las puertas del Gran Comedor sólo las podía abrir Hagrid, con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué se supone que le pasa? –murmuró James, mirando fijamente a su pelirroja favorita que, en esos momentos, no era ni pelirroja ni mujer.

-Pues… -y se paró a pensarlo un momento- ¿Qué día es hoy?

James se lo dijo. El cerebro de Lily Evans envió una señal de alarma.

-Le va a bajar la regla –informó.

La expresión de los presentes Merodeadores habría sido digna de foto.

* * *

Remus, mientras tanto, había conseguido llegar al baño de Myrtle sin echarse a llorar -las lagrimillas de rabia que se le habían escapado no cuentan-, y estaba bastante frustrado. O frustrada. Para empezar, se sentía húmedo, por debajo. Para seguir, estaba de muuuuuy mal humor, y, cuando uno es un licántropo acostumbrado a expresar más o menos lo mismo que expresa la Monna Lisa, eso es bastante irritante.

Por último, estaban las ganas de llorar. Por favor, si hacía diez años que no lloraba –y la última vez que lo hizo tenía un buen motivo; probad, si no, a que os muerda un hombre lobo. Veréis cómo se os saltan las lágrimas-, y ahora no era capaz de parar. Se preguntó cómo narices lo haría Lily, si a ella también le pasaban estas cosas. Supuso que sí; por eso la pelirroja estaba siempre de mal humor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió una voz tras él. Remus se volvió- Este es mi baño, ¿sabes? –por supuesto, añadámosle a la frase un par de hipidos, unos sollozos y algo de moqueo, y el hecho de que no era ni más ni menos que un fantasma quien la pronunciaba. Una fantasma, para ser más concretos.

-Yo…

-¿Tú también estás llorando? –como si no fuera obvio, pensó Remus, de pronto bastante furioso. Irracionalmente furioso, por cierto. Malditas hormonas- Pues tienes que buscarte otro sitio, porque aquí ya estoy yo. Además, ver llorar a la gente me deprime –comentó Myrtle, lanzándole una mirada envenenada entre sollozos. Cómo lo hizo, es difícil de explicar.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¿quieres? –y, para sorpresa tanto de la fantasma como de sí mismo (de su mente, al menos; su cuerpo estaba demasiado lleno de hormonas como para sorprenderse), Remus Lupin rompió en llanto.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Myrtle la Llorona se encontró, por una vez, sirviendo de consuelo.

* * *

-¿Habéis visto a _Lily_? –preguntó Lily (en el cuerpo de Remus) durante el almuerzo. Los otros Merodeadores negaron con la cabeza.

-Hemos estado contigo todo el día –le recordó Sirius-. Es obvio que no _la_ hemos visto.

Y, bueno, algo de lógica tenía, pero Lily no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, era su cuerpo del que estaban hablando, y Remus no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor (un poco bestias) que le sobrevenían a dicho cuerpo en… cierto período del mes, y a saber si no hacía alguna burrada de la que luego se arrepentiría ella, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad. Si es que eso ocurría.

-De todas formas, no te preocupes tanto, preciosa –empezó James. A su alrededor, la gente empezó a mirarle de forma extraña-, ehm, precioso –ahora, la mirada extraña se la echó la propia Lily-, ehm… Déjalo –terminó, colorado como un tomate. Es más complicado de lo que parece, eso de vivir con una novia que no es tu novia y un amigo que _sí _ que es tu novia. En fin, a lo que íbamos-. Lo que quiero decir es que, si le ha pasado _lo que tú ya sabes_…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Peter, oportuno como siempre.

-Bueno, _eso_.

-No me lo aclaras, Cornamenta.

-Pues… _esa cosa, ya sabes_ –James se estaba poniendo peligrosamente rojo. Le quedaba bastante bien, en opinión de Lily; claro, que nadie le había preguntado. Pensándolo bien, hacía mucho que James no le preguntaba nada sobre el asunto; estaba empezando a mosquearse. Era raro. Incómodo. Casi tanto como el dormir abrazada a Sirius (algo que, en realidad –y mientras nadie lo viera- no tenía por qué _haber pasado_, ¿no?).

-No lo sé, James –y aquí ya fue demasiado evidente, eso de que se estaba riendo de su amigo. Cosa que el otro no parecía notar.

-Pues… pues… es la… ehm…

-Oye, James –interrumpió Sirius de pronto, sobresaltándoles a todos-, he estado pensando, ¿sabes? –y esto de por sí ya era un logro, claro; ahora sólo faltaba que tuviese sentido, y Sirius Black estaría definitivamente raro- Si Remus pasa por lo del período, ¿eh?, entonces Lily tendrá _lo otro_, ¿no? –sí, eso de que tuviera sentido era, definitivamente, demasiado pedir.

-¿Tendré qué? –inquirió la interesada, jugueteando todavía con la comida y sin probar bocado. Todo esto le sonaba demasiado raro; en realidad, todo lo relacionado con los Merodeadores lo era, en general. Raro en el sentido malo, además, y solía incluir problemas.

-Ostras, pues tienes razón –coincidió James, con la boca muy abierta y expresión ligeramente horrorizada, y luego añadió-. Eso es todo físico, ¿no?, y si han cambiado los cuerpos, obviamente…

Lily, por supuesto, siendo la chica inteligente que era, había empezado a hacerse una idea de todo esto. Es decir, ¿qué es eso que le pasa a un chico y no a una chica? En su mundo, al menos, tenía bastante que ver con cómo se levantaba algunas mañanas, en el cuerpo de Remus. De todas formas, no hacía falta que armasen tanto alboroto, estos tres, por una nimiedad así; ya había aprendido a apañárselas ella sola, gracias. No era una completa inútil.

Estaba a punto de decírselo, en serio. A puntito de meterse con ellos y reírse, y decirles que no era lo bastante mojigata como para no saber aliviarse sola cuando…

-¿Lily? –con un suspiro cansado y ligeramente horripilante, su propio cuerpo se dejó caer a su lado. Se observó unos momentos: ojos rojos, despeinada y hecha polvo. Qué desastre; tendría que enseñar a Remus a lidiar con las hormonas esas, desde luego, antes de que su cuerpo sufriera un daño irreparable.

-No me hables –murmuró la (ahora) pelirroja. Acto seguido, empezó a comer con un apetito aparentemente insaciable.

* * *

Tramaban algo. Eran tan obvios, esos Gryffindor, que Severus no se explicaba cómo nadie más se daba cuenta. Tramaban algo, entre los cinco: Potter, como siempre, a la cabeza, con Black y Pettigrew y Lupin. Y Lily… no, Lily no, Evans, se recordó. Ya ni siquiera quería (podía) llamarla por su nombre, porque no había _nada _entre ellos.

-Hey, Snape, ¿pasa algo? –a su lado, Wassily Proud dirigió una mirada venenosa al susodicho grupito- Dichosos Gryffindor, ¿eh?

Severus Snape asintió.

* * *

-Ehm… Lily, Remus –empezó Peter, inaugurando la reunión. Últimamente parecía más seguro de sí mismo, más confiado; probablemente la crisis por la que pasaban sus amigos (cada uno a su manera) le había obligado a valerse un poco más por sí mismo-, tenemos algo que deciros, ¿eh?

Estaban, por supuesto, en la habitación. Cómo no. James y Sirius y el mismo Peter prácticamente les habían arrastrado allí –en medio de los gruñidos y casi mordiscos de la pelirroja sobrehormonada- y les habían dejado tirados encima de la primera cama. La de Sirius, por cierto, pero eso ahora no viene al caso.

-Verás, Remus –empezó James, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-, hemos estado pensando y, bueno, si tú estás pasando por… ya sabes –jo, y qué bien lo sabía, después de media hora llorando en brazos de Myrtle y despotricando contra el mundo en general. ¡Ah!, y desangrándose.

-Ya.

-Sí, bueno, pues… ¿Sirius? –obviamente, ni siquiera Sirius estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a la mirada asesina de su novio/a. Así que, cómo no, le pasó la pelota a otro.

-¿Pet?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco (y ocultándose detrás de James, sólo por si acaso), el otro Merodeador empezó a aclarar las cosas:

-Verás, hemos pensado que, como eso es una cosa que le pasa al cuerpo de Lily porque es, ya sabes, una chica –paró para coger aire-, pues digamos que, entonces, tu cuerpo pasará por… _ya sabes_, aunque sea Lily la que esté dentro, ¿no?

Cerró los ojos, esperándose un golpe, un gruñido… algo.

-Mierda –murmuró la pelirroja. Lily (en el cuerpo de Remus) los miraba a todos sin enterarse de mucho.

-Así que tendríamos que contárselo, ¿no? –inquirió Sirius, esta vez. Remus (en el cuerpo de Lily, obviamente) aceptó.

-Vale –se volvió hacia su propio cuerpo-. Ehm, Lily, verás –y todo esto le habría tomado más tiempo en cualquier otra ocasión, cuando sus nervios y su miedo al rechazo (y su gusto por el secretismo, que es guay en cierto modo) le habrían hecho tartamudear y, en general, no hablar durante medio siglo, al menos. Pero tenía la regla, y era una chica, y la luna llena era en una semana, así que mandó todas esas cosas a la mierda-, dentro de una semana te vas a transformar en hombre-lobo –comunicó.

Por una vez, Sirius no se desmayó. Pero estuvo a punto.

* * *

**Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: ¡Por fin! Ya está actualizado; ahora me siento un poco menos mal. ¡Disfrutad! ¡Y dejad reviews!

* * *

**Switch (III)**

Vale. No era tan malo, ¿no? Es decir, no era como si después fuese a tener que quitarse toooodos los pelos que le iban a salir a base de cera, ¿no? Pues eso. Que ser un hombre/mujer-lobo no debía de ser tan grave.

O sí.

-¿Qué? –y Lily (en el cuerpo de Remus) rezó por haber entendido mal, por no haber pensado en lo de la cera en un momento como ese y, en general, porque el mundo volviese a su estado de desorden natural. Pero no.

-Pues eso. Que te va a salir pelo y vas a aullarle a la luna y esas cosas –repitió James, a quien la idea, por cierto, no parecía alarmarle en absoluto. Casi como si estuviese acostumbrado.

Lo que llevó a la ya-no-pelirroja a pensar en otra cosa…

-Pe… pe… pero… ¡Pero eso supondría que tú –y señaló a su cuerpo- eres un hombre-lobo!

De haberlo tenido a mano, los Merodeadores le habrían entregado el premio a la obviedad.

-Ya –respondió, todo lo pacientemente que pudo, su cuerpo. Y luego la miró con una carita francamente adorable, que sería aún más conmovedora si la propia Lily no la hubiese practicado cien mil veces frente al espejo-. ¿No pensarás que soy una bestia hambrienta, o…?

Por razones de seguridad, Lily negó muy rápidamente. Por si acaso. Y se calló lo de que sí, sí le consideraba una bestia hambrienta, pero no por culpa del dichoso asunto de ser un hombre-lobo, sino por la forma en que se había comportado en el comedor.

De todas formas, lo mejor sería no enfurecer a Remus en unos días.

-Bueno, aclarado este punto –anunció Sirius, con un tono perfectamente normal-, lo mejor será volver a bajar. Se van a acabar los bollitos de postre.

Y a Lily le entraron unas ganas horribles de matarle, pero decidió no hacerlo por varias razones: la primera y principal, porque sabía por experiencia propia que su cuerpo sacaba fuerzas de la nada cuando tenía la regla. Y lo mismo a Remus no le sentaba muy allá eso de que alguien se cargase a su novio.

Así que lo dejó correr, y siguió a los Merodeadores de nuevo al Comedor. Como Sirius había dicho, a lo mejor todavía quedaban bollitos. Le vendrían bien.

* * *

Los siguientes seis días, Lily se dedicó a recopilar información. Como esa es una afirmación muy ambigua, la traduciremos: los siguientes seis días, Lily se dedicó a acosar a un Remus lloroso/a o cabreado/a, dependiendo del día, y a hacerle preguntas varias que a veces eran respondidas con un mordisco. Literalmente.

-¿Duele mucho? –Se le ocurrió preguntar el segundo día. El primero sólo había repetido una y otra vez si era una broma, y su amigo no se había molestado en responder.

Esta vez, Remus asintió.

-Pero, ¿mucho mucho? –Nuevo asentimiento, y Lily se deprimió un poquito. Preferiría haber aguantado la regla otro mes más, la verdad, a tener que convertirse en un bicho peludo y antropófago que, seguramente, cogería pulgas.

-Pero no es tan malo –trató de animarla Remus, sonriendo levemente. La verdad, Lily no supo si tomárselo como una amenaza mayor-. Quiero decir, que hay veces en que no pasa nada, que no te muerdes ni te arañas ni nada. Y así puedes volver a clase al día siguiente –Y se quedó tan ancho, después de eso.

Como si no fuese lo bastante malo, encima tenía que ir a clase la mañana después. Pues menudo rollo.

Pero la cosa es que, exactamente siete días después del fabuloso (y nótese el sarcasmo) descubrimiento, Lily Evans ya se había resignado a su destino. Más o menos. Y es que no había conseguido encontrar una cura para la licantropía en toda la semana, así que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer.

Lo curioso fue que se sentía exactamente igual que siempre. Es decir, que cuando una/o se va a transformar en un monstruo peludo debería sentirse, al menos, ligeramente distinto, ¿no? Como aviso. Pero lo único que le ocurría a Lily era que estaba nerviosa; algo perfectamente comprensible, dadas las circunstancias.

-Toma –le soltó James en mitad del desayuno, poniéndole delante un plato lleno hasta rebosar de mogollón de cosas, pocas de ellas comestibles-. Tienes que coger fuerzas.

Tendría que haber dicho que no, por supuesto. Tendría que haber confiado en su instinto, que le decía que fiarse del gusto de James a la hora de comer era malo. Muy malo. Pero es que era la primera vez que Potter la trataba de una manera mínimamente… bueno, no romántica, pero sí algo parecido, desde el cambio. Así que habló su corazón.

Y se lo comió todo.

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras corría al baño con todas sus ganas, se arrepintió de su debilidad. Pero en fin, cualquier cosa por amor.

* * *

A Severus Snape no le engañaban, no señor. Puede que los demás no sospechasen nada, pero estaba claro que era un día especial, el día D en la agenda de los Merodeadores. Si no, no había nada que explicase el intento de envenenamiento de Potter hacia Lupin, o la forma en que Black le gritó al primero cuando el Prefecto salió corriendo, probablemente hacia el baño.

Le alegraba que Lily no estuviese con ellos, en esos momentos. Eso podía significar que no estaba metida en el ajo, o la cebolla, o lo que quiera que se trajeran los salvajes esos entre manos.

Bueno, o quizás sí que lo estaba, porque acababa de bajar, aparentemente feliz y contenta; nada que ver con la fuente ambulante en que se había convertido últimamente –y no es que Severus la hubiese mirado en algún momento, no. De ningún modo-. Y se había puesto a gritarle a Black por gritarle a Potter, a Potter por lo que quiera que hubiese hecho, y a Pettigrew por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Viendo que el mundo volvía a ser normal, Severus Snape dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Remus no quería gritarles. De verdad que no. Pero es que se sentía feliz –por fin se le había ido la maldita "visita mensual"- y tenía que descargar su energía en algo. Y, bueno, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no?

Pues al parecer no. Al parecer, los amigos estaban para recibir mordiscos y arañazos cuando eras un hombre-lobo, y para cabrearse contigo cuando eras una mujer feliz.

Menuda gracia, la verdad.

Así que ahora estaba solo. Bueno, sola. Y aburrida. Y se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del tercer piso, que contribuían perfectamente a su soledad y aburrimiento, cuando sus ojos captaron una escena de lo más… sorprendente.

%%%%

Peter había sido el primero en marcharse, francamente harto de los gritos de sus amigos. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Pensaban que tenían derecho a hacer lo que les diese la gana?

Así que se largó, dispuesto a descargar su propia rabia –porque, sí, Peter Pettigrew también se sentía rabioso, de vez en cuando. Pasa que lo disimulaba muy bien- contra cualquier pared, antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Antes de recordarle a Sirius, por ejemplo, lo mucho que se preocupaba por Lily últimamente. Antes de decirle que, aunque el cuerpo fuese el mismo, no era a su novio al que abrazaba por las noches.

Oh, Peter lo sabía. Peter solía saber todas esas cosas; era algo que se le daba bien. Pero no hablaba. No tenía sentido hacerlo; sólo haría daño a la gente que le importaba. Así que se mordía la lengua, y evitaba pensar en que Remus era su mejor amigo y quizás, sólo quizás, se merecía saber lo que su novio le estaba haciendo. Con su amiga, además.

Por eso, por no querer hablar más de la cuenta, Peter no tardó mucho en decidir que quería marcharse. Ya. Irse lejos, a cualquier pasillo desierto, y… hacer algo. Tranquilizarse.

Así que se levantó de la silla, y salió discretamente del Gran Comedor. Era lo mejor.

Los otros tres le siguieron casi enseguida, uno por uno.

* * *

No deberían hacer esto. No, por supuesto que no. Pero eso ya lo pensaba la primera vez, cuando Sirius se coló en su cama. Tendría que haberle dicho que no, claro. Pero… pero es que el maldito accidente había cambiado mucho las cosas, y Lily ya no era Lily, y… las cosas se le descontrolaban. Un poco. Y estaba nerviosa, porque iba a convertirse en quién sabe qué esa noche, y James no sólo no le hacía ni caso, sino que encima intentaba envenenarla. Con toda su buena intención, claro.

De todas formas, nadie tenía por qué saber esto, ¿no? Ni Remus, ni James; nadie debería mencionarlo, una vez todo hubiese acabado. Sería lo mejor.

Y la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Sirius la abrazase, de vez en cuando, aunque no oliese igual que James; necesitaba un beso como los de antes, cuando nada iba mal. Bueno, no demasiado mal, por lo menos. Así que se entregó al beso, y cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar. Y, justo entonces, un carraspeo les interrumpió.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Y Lily se separó de Sirius en apenas un segundo al oír la voz, tan conocida. Tenía un tono extraño, traicionado y dolido, y eso la hizo sentir fatal. No se atrevió a levantar la vista, pero, por supuesto, ya sabía quién era.

James.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí puedo leer, de momento. ¿Quién pensó que era Remus quien les descubriría? Aunque tampoco es muy bueno que haya sido James, la verdad; más de uno va a acabar sin cabeza._

_En fin, más la próxima vez._

**Danny**


End file.
